starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:20th Anniversary Wiki Event
So I was thinking, with the 20th Anniversary coming up at the end of this month, that the wiki could do a little outreach and get involved with the community. I know a bunch of groups are doing Twitch stuff right now, mostly sponsored by Blizzard, so I wanted to shoot the crap and see if there was something we could do to celebrate. Maybe a contest of sorts, maybe a tournament, just something that we can do to give back to the community. We're super well used given our metrics, but we also generally are one of the more insular parts of the community. It's something I don't mind bankrolling, I have a ton of spare SC gear laying around I can use for prizes, new and unopened (like the pylon charger thing, a copy of the field manual, a Jim Raynor funko). I also don't mind putting it together and running it myself, so don't think agreeing to it means you have to get involved with it. Nothing huge but just something nice to throw around on the subreddit or maybe TL. Some ideas I had: * A small armature SC tournament. It's something that'd probably get the biggest draw but something I don't think really fits the spirit of the wiki, which is more about the universe than the competitive aspects. * An art or writing contest. Considering Hawki's role in the SC writing community I feel this would be the best, also the most hands off as all we'd have to do is collect submissions and judge them. Still we'd have to get everything set up ASAP if you wanted to do that. * A trivia contest? Not sure how that'd work. Maybe as a stream or something. We'd have to limit the amount of people though. I'm drawing a blank on more ideas. I'd like SOMETHING involving the story and universe over anything else since we are the one resource for that. But if anyone has any ideas, or if you think this is something we shouldn't be involved in, let me know. Keep in mind this is just all planning and musing at this point. --Subsourian (talk) 22:22, March 12, 2018 (UTC) Don't know if you've noticed, but there's a similar thread already. They're not mutually exclusive, but at the least, there's already something for the 20th anniversary. As for the ideas, I do like them, but there's a few hurdles. One, wiki events are usually organized by wikia staff, and so far I haven't seen any sign of them taking an interest in the anniversary or wiki as a whole. Second, Blizzard's already doing its events, and while there's links to Reddit and TeamLiquid on the SC homepage, this wiki isn't among them, so I don't think we're worth their time, and by extension, I don't see many people flocking here to celebrate when other avenues already exist. Third, I'm flattered about the writing idea, but I can't see myself writing specifically for it, as I prefer to write on my own time (if pre-existing submissions are fine though, that's another issue). I don't think the tournament idea is as off-base as you might think. While a lot of the wiki is focused on lore, there's still gameplay material, especially in co-op missions. StarCraft is still a game first and foremost, so that could work. Mind you, time differences could do a number on organizing it with me personally, but I could see it working. That, or a stream. To be honest, I'm not one for festivities (as discussed on the thread), but if you have a plan, go for it. You're an admin as well.--Hawki (talk) 01:24, March 13, 2018 (UTC) :I saw that thread, I thought that was more about what the future held than any organized event. Probably could have worded the title differently. :I don't think the wikia thing would be a huge hurdle, as it's just a small thing we'd do rather than a wikia official thing. As for the Blizzard thing, again I don't pretend it to be anything official or big, just a small thing for the community done by us. We likely won't even get noticed by the greater Blizzard whole. This is more to celebrate the game on our own terms than anything else (also to show that yes, this wiki's alive too). I wouldn't even expect it to increase our editors or viewership, mostly just an excuse to celebrate. :With the writing thing I was just thinking you knew where the SC writers were more than anything, and you're one of the bigger names (not trying to flatter or anything, I honestly do see your name come up a lot), so you'd know where they gathered so we could tell them. Maybe serve as a judge if you so desired. I'm iffy on that since something like that would require longer notice than a few weeks I figure, it was just an idea. :Yeah my only thing with the tournament is I feel like we appeal to the major portion of the game who never touch multiplayer, rather just sticking to the campaign or Co-op (I think they said at HotS's launch it was like over half of players). While it's likely not as big of a divide anymore, I feel like we won't be hitting the right crowd with a straight multiplayer tournament. Could do something for Co-op, or like what they're doing now with the achievement hunter streams. I'll look around and see. :Yeah I just wanted to check with everyone else, while I am an admin I'd rather at least tell the other staff before I go around with OFFICIAL STARCRAFT WIKIA EVENT or anything like that. I'll do some brainstorming this week and see what I can come up with. --Subsourian (talk) 01:58, March 13, 2018 (UTC) ::Just as an update, I put out the contest here. ::It's a simple thing for community members 100%ing the various campaigns, since there's currently an SCII achievement hunt going on with big streamers Twitch I wanted to go off of that whole thing. Hopefully should be acceptable, the prizes are decently small and I have all the stuff for the grand prize unopened so I figure it'd just be a tiny thing. --Subsourian (talk) 16:16, March 15, 2018 (UTC)